falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Caravaggio Family
The stereotypical "gangsters," The Caravaggio Family has long been established as a major player in the happenings of Topeka because of their control of most farms, clean water supplies and their ownership of Arcaine. Humble beginnings Antivalli Caravaggio first entered the country and became a citizen in 2012. He stayed in New York City for several years, apprenticed to a barber there. He left the city after the learning the trade in 2016 and headed west. He arrived in Topeka in early 2017 and went about trying to secure a business license. He quickly found out however that little could be achieved through the corrupt and bloated local government. He was approached while quietly sighing in a bar by a man in his early thirties. he asked if he was trying to get a permit. Antivalli answered that he was, and the man handed him one, signed and officiated. Antivalli was surprised and asked how he got that. The man told him not to worry about it and said he'd be by when the barber shop was open. The man kept his word and came by on the first day business, right before closing. He told caravaggio that to continue running his shop, he would need to pay 2,000 dollars every month, or else he would be shut down. very upset about the demand, Antivalli tried to talk his way out of it, and when that failed he grabbed the mans arm to get him to stay. This resulted in Antivalli getting a righteous beating and the price becoming 2,500 a month. He managed to make the first few payments but customers steadily slowed until he was barely making enough to keep the lights on. On one such day like this, jsut before Antivalli closed up, a man walked in and asked if he could get a trim. The stranger was wearing a nice three piece suit, leather shoes, and was in need of a trim. So he gave the man the trim and made a little small talk until he finished. When the man went to pay however, another man burst in and fired several shots towards them, several of which hit. As the attacker ran out, Antivalli went for the phone but the customer, who was now on the ground bleeding, told him to take him to this guy and not to call the police. Reluctantly he complied with the man, speeding on the way to the address the man gave him. When they arrived, three men came out of the house to carry them in and layed them down on two operating tables, where a doctor proceeded to treat their gunshots. rise up antivalli stayed at home for Several nerve-wracking days after the shooting, after he realized that he got into what his father always told him to avoid; organized crime. When he finally returned to his shop after a week, he found the door slightly ajar; thinking this was very odd he went in to investigate. When he opened the door a torrent of black smoke poured out, causing him to cough. He quickly ran out of the building and into a neighboring one to call the fire department. After the clean up the police approached him and said it was a clear case of arson. They took his statement and left, which was followed by a black sedan pulling up and a large man in a suit asked him kindly to get inside. Once inside he found himself facing a slightly smaller man who smiled and offered him a cigar, and told him that it was a shame to see him go out of business. The conversation went from there and ended with antivalli joining that man in some "minor enterprises" most of which consisted of buying run down and abanded houses and stores and reopening them into successful money makers. over the next twenty years and after a few promotions and murder attempts, Antivalli was finally what he dreamed about; a rich man. He was a lieutenant in the overall rankings, the same as the customer he saved two decades before, and resided in a medium sized mansion on the outskirts of town. He had fathered several children, all of whom adored him, especially his eldest daughter, mathilda. When she was twenty-two, Antivalli was murdered in his favorite restaurant by a pair of masked gunmen, who managed to kill him and run out the back before his lone bodyguard could get out of the bathroom. Mathilda, stricken with rage, retrieved her father's revolver that he kept for home defense, and went with the now-limping guard to findout what happened. Over the course of two days and several corpses, what they learned was; 1) that antivalli was about to be declared the heir of the current don 2) that several factions were unhappy about this 3) this feeling was echoed by several outside powers. She went home and consulted with the estate guards, her father's old adviosr that they always called 'uncle pedro' and her family. The course they decided upon would have far reaching consequences even for the people that would call topeka home after the bombs. Mathilda, two of the older brothers and the three guards that Antivalli always kept, more of babysiters for the kids than for security, split up into pairs and went to whatever slum hangout of whatever gangs they could find and put open bounties for the heads of those responsible. This took alot of tense negotiations and a few million dollars changing hands. This was followed in the next few years in a spike of the murder rate, with bombing, and drive-by shootings becoming the top way to die in a city, that was quickly turning into the most dangerous city in the nation. These street wars might have gone on longer except for the civil war that broke out in columbia around 2040. Along with a few hundred thousand refugees, several different cartels, latin gangs and drug-running outfits also moved with them, all to the northside of the river. Seeing the need to unite after the slaughter on 46th street, the now very-weakened families , along with a street gang that a few of the caravaggio boys had grown close with, came together in secret in order to establish a truce and survival plan. the meeting lasted for two days, and after much deliberation and argument, Mathilda was seen as the most capable out of all of them and was declared the new don. Her first act was to consalidate all their holdings and money-makers as well as she could, and make sure that they were all guarded as well as tehy could be. Her second was, the mirror of vwhat had first caused this, had her men engage in a false flag campaign to ensure that the new comers warred within themselves. Both worked very well, and things began to return to normal; the old bosses were still in charge of their old crews and were getting paid, the shop owners didn't have to worry about fire bombs coming through their windows, and Mathilda finally felt like her father was avenged. With things stabilizing and her getting older, she decided to marry, choosing the son of one of the older bosses, a man who was greatly respect by all. Even though this was a mercenary marriage the husband, Chistopher, actually did love Mathilda. She became pregnant, and after an exceptionally peaceful nine months, she gave birth to twins, Basilio and Alrigo. They were groomed to take over, by their father, who left the decision making to their mother. When they had grown, they were to attend a meeting with the rest of the leadership in a symbolic exchange of power. This is was to happen on october 24, 2077. The day before however, everything was on fire. Post-bomb The day after the bombs, the brothers first thought was the same; run like hell back home, though the scene there was no better. They found the Latin's that they had never considered a serious threat laying seige to their home, with grenades being thrown and assault rifle fire cutting through what was once the best looking mansion in town. They were saved from a similar fate when one at the back noticed them and fired on their car with a pistol, not realizing it was bullet-proof. They quickly threw the car into reverse and speed off, desperate to find someone to help. They visited their foot-soldiers' houses, but almost all of them were either dead or gone. The few they did find were told to get with the other families and get them to help at the mansion. They continued through the day in a similar vain; visiting those who had pledged alligence to their faimily, finding few, and fewer still willing to help. by the end of the day both were feeling sick with exhaustion and their nerves were fryed. They returned to their mansion prepared to die trying to help their family inside but were greeted by the site of bodies littering the approach. The other families had honored their bonds and had cleared the latins. The brothers and their soldiers began clearing and repairing the mansion, with the other families also moving in for mutual protection from the wide-spread chaos that was engulfing the city. When the inital violence died down in the city, basilio sent some men to see who was left while alrigo would take care of things at home. What they found was death, chaos and looting. Returning to the mansion with what food they could get, they quickly fortified their perimeter. Over the next few months, people would come to the mansion to try and enter for protection. The few that could pay in either money or food could enter, but the others were turned away. This continued until several members of a small group that had stuck together came to them for protection for their settlement. Basilo, hearing this quickly promised men to protect them, hoping it would help get things back to normal. Alrigo on the other hand, was against it, as he thought the city was still too irradiated. Their dispute was settled in a way, as Basilo snuck out of the compound with supporters and moved into the settlement. He lived their for several years, without so much as a word given to his brother or his men, until a huge warband entered Topeka. They quickly wiped out any organized resistance, effectively conquering the town. Basilo and what few people he could find, went back to the mansion, and was gladly let in. They waited out the raiders and when they left the family once again began to pick up the pieces. This was very easy as there was no other group that could challenge them, so their's quickly became the safest territory in the entire town. The biggest break for them came in 2134, when a group of farmers approached them for protection from pests and raiders, in exchange for food. The families gladly took them up and since them have become the biggest suppliers of food in the area. This is also the time that both Basilo and Alrigo became ghoulified after drinking from irradiated water. Current status The Caravaggio's are still one of the strongest factions in the bombed out town, but several others have recently risen to challenge them. They will have to be careful to avoid a street war, especially with the tribals always looking for blood... Relations Grass Dogs: things are tense between the two groups, but for now things are at peace. Iron Legs: While not openly at war, the family likes to avoid the Legs whenever they can. Huns: the family sees them as nothing more than psycho raiders, but aren't in an all-out war with them. The Hwice Group: While there have been a few skirmishes between the two due to encroachment, so far nothing more has happened. Hussars: Slightly better than the huns, the family still prefers them to stay far away. Devils in Black Hats: the fued between these groups back four decades; they'll fight if they meet, but so far no family have been sent right at them. The Saints:One of the only reasons you will ever see one of the family sitting peacefully across from a black hat, the mostly catholic Caravaggios have the utmost respect for these priests. Category:Organization